1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation apparatus for separating mud from water and, more particularly, to a separation apparatus for separating mud from water which can efficiently and quickly separate mud from liquid in raw water.
2. Description of Related Art
Because vegetation and forest on the over-developed slopes have been nearly destroyed in recent years, rainwater cannot be retained by the land and flows quickly into a reservoir or the sea. The turbidity of the raw water in the reservoir is increasing, because of the frequent and heavy rain caused by global warming Accordingly, purifying the turbid raw water is getting difficult.
Conventional apparatuses for purification of raw water include screens, polymers or films. However, frequently cleaning screens is not convenient. Using polymers to separate mud from liquid in raw water wastes time, because the mud needs a long time to deposit. The films are expendables and need frequent replacement. Therefore, how to efficiently and quickly separate the mud from the liquid in raw water is an important issue.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a separation apparatus for separating mud from water to mitigate the aforementioned problems.